


Test Me

by strawbrry_milk7



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrry_milk7/pseuds/strawbrry_milk7
Summary: Rei Jang had hit rock bottom. She had nothing else to live for. She had lost everything and everyone that ever mattered to her. But at the end of it all she found a reason to live. Her very own guardian angel. But not everything was gonna be sunshine and roses.





	1. Chapter 1

As Rei Jang stared up at the bright full moon the memories of all her wrong doing's came flooding back. Doubling over she clutched her chest in pain from the emotional pain those memories caused her. Taking deep breath's she closed her eyes willing herself to go numb once more. Once her emotions were under control she straightened up letting her arm that once clung to her oversized t-shirt where her barely beating heart resides, drop to her side the fresh red and swollen cuts on her forearm glistened in the moonlight. She was truly alone now.

All her friends had abandoned her, her now ex-boyfriend dumped her leaving her broken and shattered. Leaving her a hollow empty shell of what she once was. A month prior she had gotten into a fight with the people she once called family, the only family she had. She tried to make amends but her efforts were futile. The damage had already been done. She knew this but she still had hope which lead to more suffering. But now she felt nothing, no pain, no sorrow, no hunger, no warmth, no cold, nothing. 

Her friends tried to console her after she lost her friend but she had already slipped too far into herself allowing her depression to once again consume her, leading to her pushing everyone away for what she thought was for their sake and their protection. Which resulted in what she feared most, being abandoned by those she trusted and cared about more than anything in the world. She was left in isolation to continue on with her meaningless life, well what was left of it that is. Now that she had nothing left to live for she didn't plan to prolong her suffering. 

Taking a ragged breath, allowing the brisk night air to fill her lungs, She staggered down the stairs that lead to the roof of her apartment complex. Entering her apartment one last time she looked around taking everything in, remembering everything she could, for this would be the last time she looks upon the remnants of her former life. Her life before everything went to shit, before she ruined everything. Grabbing her phone, a box of razors she had hidden for a night such as tonight she slipped on her shoes and stepped out of her apartment locking the door behind her before making her way into the bitter cold Fall night once more.

Walking down the street she looked for the closest alleyway ignoring the stares from those passed her by. She must've been a sight to see. A 27 year old girl walking down the street with no purse, no coat and freshly cuts on her arms from where she relapsed after being strong for many years came crashing down. But she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Finally spotting a decent looking alleyway Rei Jang slipped into the darkness and leaned up against the wall letting her legs collapse beneath her causing her to slide down the brick wall leaving scratches along her shoulders.  
Taking the small box out of the pockets of her shorts she opened it carefull removing one of the blades. She chuckled to herself at the fact that she was being careful not to cut her fingers when she was about to use this tiny blade to end her pathetic life. Taking a deep breath she touched the cold metal to the bare skin of her left forearm. She wasn't scared but more exhilarated at the thought of dying and ending all of her pain and suffering not to mention the pain she caused her friends and those she cared about. She was going to end it all tonight.

"I'm sorry." Rei Jang whispered before making a decent sized cut diagonally acrossed the inside of her forearm. She felt a wave of peace wash across her as the blood began to flow freely. She didn't want to die quickly but she didn't want to prolong it either. This way it would take longer but wouldn't take too long. About 30 minutes she read on an online news article. 

She started to feel weak from the blood loss she suddenly got an urge to wanna walk. Shakily she willed herself to stand up mustering all the strength she could as she leaned against the wall gasping for air. Just that small action left her feeling like she just ran a 5K. Finally feeling strong enough she pushed off the wall and slowly she walked down the now empty street, clutching at her arm as blood continued to flow though her fingertips staining the streets as she staggered along. She noticed her vision start to blur causing her to stagger and bump into anything in her path. Shaking her head in hopes to bring her sight back she felt someone run into her causing her fall to the cold hard ground. With no energy left she continued to lay there clutchering her arm and taking shallow breaths.  
"Hey watch where you're going!" She heard someone yell at her. But she didn't care. She hoped they'd just leave her there to die alone like she wished. But that did not happen. She felt someone kneel down beside her placing their warm hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly. 

"Hey are you okay?!" She could hear the worry in his voice but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes let alone respond. She could feel herself slipping into darkness. She knew the end was near. She was ready. 

Rei Jang could hear unfamiliar voices calling for her. Not by name but by miss. She was confused. She thought death would be peaceful and quiet. But it wasn't. It was cold and noisy. She could hear a steady beeping in the background and the same annoying voices calling for her over and over. She wished it would all stop.

"She's responding but she's still not yet conscious. She's lucky to be alive. She's lucky you found her." Someone said in a deep husky voice.

"Lucky?! She wanted to die! Do you not realize what kind of wounds those are? Do those cuts look accidental?! And you call yourself a doctor." A familiar voice yelled. Rei Jang knew at that moment that she was alive. Death was not supposed to be this noisy and uncomfortable. 

"I do know what those are but you saved a life." The doctor replied in a soft voice.

She couldn't take this anymore. She wanted it all to end. Wincing she turned her head slighty to the direction of the voice she was familiar with. She felt the bed sink beneath her slightly as she heard the voices call for her again. Slowly opening her eyes she was blinded by the bright white lights and white ceiling tiles causing her to close her eyes shut again. Taking a deep breath she winced at the pain coming from her left arm. Yeah this most definitely insn't death, Death wasn't painful either.

Without opening her eyes she licked her dry lips and asked in a soft, raspy voice "Where am I?" 

"You're safe in the hospital. How are you feeling?" The husky voice from the doctor replied.

"Did you really just ask her that?!" The boy who she now realized is the one she bumped into that night snapped.

Re Jang opened her eyes one more time, blinking repeatedly trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light. She wanted to see who it was that is the cause of her being alive. She wasn't particularly thrilled to be alive but she'd be lying if she didn't admit she was kind of glad to still be breathing. She stared at him as he continued to look at her. He looked to be about her age. He was tall and slender but she could tell he was a bit on the muscular side. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was jet black, like hers. His fringe hung down in his eyes slightly. Concern mixed with a sense of protection was etched on his face. She didn't know why a complete stranger would act this way about her and even though it made her feel a bit uncomfortable she also felt a sense of warmth engulf her, a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. She liked it.

"I don't mean to interrupt but miss can I get your name? I went through your phone but it was devoid of pictures and all contacts. Do you have any family or anyone you'd want me to contact?" The doctor continued to ramble on question after question. 

"Dude doc, cool it with the questions. She's just waking up after almost dying and being unconscious for almost four days." The boy said letting agitation seep into his voice. Four days?! I've been asleep for almost four days?!

"I'm sorry. It's protocol so I have to ask." The doctor replied as his attention shifted to her waiting for her reply. This guy is not gonna give up so she thought she might as well give him what he wants.

"My name is Rei Jang. I deleted everything on my phone because I have no one anymore. My family is all dead. So no I have no one." She replied staring at the doctor who stood at the end of the bed with clipboard in hand and writing down everything that she was saying. 

"I see. So you truly are alone." The doctor said giving her a sorrowful smile. His words sent a pain shooting through her chest and she instinctively grabbed for her heart. She needed to get away from him asap.

"Dude that's not something you say to a suicide patient. I think you should leave her alone for now. And from now on you will not be near her or ask her any questions without me being here and speaking to me about her first. Got it?" He said harshly stepping closer to the doctor placing himself between us. Who was this guy? She didn't know why he was behaving this way towards her but she kind of liked it. It was nice to feel protected again. It was nice to feel things she hadn't in a long time. She definitely had to get his name and thank him for everything he's done for her.

"So you're announcing yourself as her guardian?" The doctor asked backing away from him a little. 

"Yes I am. Is that okay with you?" He asked looking back at her. 

She was so caught off guard by all of this she didn't know what to say so all she did was nod in agreement. This guy was becoming her guardian angel. But she wasn't about to let on that fact to someone who was a perfect stranger. But still she felt safe and comfortable in his presence. It was strange to her, she's never felt this way before. 

Turning around the boy looked at the doctor truimphantly and said "See there you have it. I'll be in charge of her treatments, consultations and any payments you require." 

Payments?! There was no way she was gonna allow him to pay for her being in here. She may not have her wallet or even the money but she knows hospitals do payment plans. He must've sensed that she was going to protest because he turned around looking her in the eyes and said "And don't try to argue with me on this you. I'm doing this regardless and I will not allow you to even consider paying me back ever." 

Nodding to the doctor who decided this was a good time to take his leave the boy came back and sat down in the chair beside her bed. She watched as he started to play on his phone. That was it? All that talk and he wasn't gonna say anything else? He was very confusing and that frustrated her. Feeling uncomfortable she shifted in the bed resulting in pain to shoot up her left arm from where she had cut herself. Letting out a small yelp she closed her eyes and gripped the blanket with her right hand. Noticing this the boy next to her dropped his phone, bolting upright and leaned closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey are you okay?!" 

She could once again hear the worry and concern in his voice. She nodded and layed back down feeling suddenly exhausted. He helped her lay back down and tucked her in slightly before checking the bandage on her left arm sighing in relief upon realizing she had not opened her wound. Looking over at him and he once again sat back down she groggily asked as he went to reach for his phone "Who are you? What's your name?"

Looking up at her he smiled slightly placing his phone down on the bed next to her "I'm no one special just your average person who just happened to be in the right place at the right time but my name is Tae Won. It's nice to meet you Miss Rei Jang." 

"Likewise Mr. Tae Won. Thank you for everything." She was struggling to stay awake and Tae Won noticed this.

"I'd do it all over again. I'm glad I met you even if it wasn't under better circumstances. Now rest, you've had a trying day. I'll still be here when you wake up." He smiled at her reassuringly.

She could feel his hand on her right forearm gently running his thumb across her skin. She didn't shy away from his touch like she normally would. There was definitely something about this boy that intruiged her. Relaxing she closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his hand on her arm stroking her gently as she drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep, a type of sleep she hadn't experienced in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you just sit still and not fight me on this?!" Tae Won plead, frustration seeping into his voice.

 

"Look, I am more than capable of feeding myself,” Rei Jang snapped back as she snatched the spoon out of his hand.

 

Straightening up, she comfortably positioned the spoon in her right hand before carefully pushing it into the bowl of rice; determined to prove him wrong. Sticking her tongue out slightly, she slowly lifted the spoon in an upwards motion - the action causing the bowl to tip over. Grains spilled out onto the tray; rice that once coated the spoon flung onto Tae Won's lap.

 

Tossing the utensil down, she grunted loudly as Tae Won quietly cursed under his breath. Rising to his feet, he began brushing his hands over his clothes; small white specks falling onto the floor. Looking down, his eyes fell upon Rei. He felt as rage began coursing through his veins causing his cheeks to turn red; mind already set on demanding her to let him feed her. He quickly stopped in his tracks, however, when he noticed her demeanor.

 

Head bent down, her pretty face was hidden by her long black hair. Despite the warmth radiating into the room, her small, gown-clad frame trembled in the oversized hospital bed. Tae Won bit his lip slightly; occasional sniffles sounding from the somber haired female.

 

Sighing heavily, Tae Won relaxed his shoulders before sitting back down. He hated to see her cry. Even though he had just met her, this girl had a very strong effect on him. He couldn't stand to see her in pain or unhappy - whether it be slight or major. Come to think of it, Tae Won had never even seen her smile, but he did take note of the times her face occasionally lit up whenever he would attempt to make her feel better.

 

He had no idea what this girl had faced in her past, but he could tell she was broken. This wasn't his first encounter with someone like her; he knew he couldn't fix her, only she could. There was something about her, however, that made him want to try. Usually, he'd step aside, but this time he wanted to help someone - and that ‘someone’ just so happened to be Rei Jang.

 

Reaching over, Tae Won picked up the rice bowl - momentarily disposing the spilled grains into a spare napkin. Clearing his throat, the corners of his mouth twisted upwards as he dipped the spoon back into the bowl. Extending his hand out, he gently pressed the utensil to her lips, “Let's try this again, shall we?”

 

Slowly, she lifted her head, eyes locking on his hand that held out the silver spoon. Rei really did test his patience, but it was never meant to anger him. No one had ever cared about her like Tae Won, so she wasn't sure how to react. This type of treatment - the way he smiled and worried - was all new to her. It was obvious when he began feeling frustrated, but he never acted out on his anger, nor did he let it show. He would just smile at her and let her do things her way.

 

Despite Tae Won’s genuine patience, Rei continued to fear that he was only treating her kindly because he felt bad for her. In her mind, she believed that he viewed her as a weak and fragile being. Eventually, Tae Won came to realize this and made it a sort of mission to provide Rei with clarity and reassurance, but it wasn't easy convincing her.

 

Despite wanting to invest all of her trust within him, she couldn't bring herself to do so - not yet. Sure, she could tell he was genuine and really wanted to help her, but it was difficult for her to open up with someone. Always had been and she feared it would always be like that.

 

Nodding, she reached her hand out and gently took the spoon from his hand. He smiled at her and placed his hand that once held the spoon around the bowl, ensuring its security. Carefully, she buried the spoon once more into the bowl of rice.

Rei gnawed on her lower lip as she raised the spoon with a semi-shaky hand; swallowing hard

in anticipation, hoping to avoid the previous disaster.

 

Slowly raising the spoon upwards, Rei successfully managed to scoop a decent-sized spoonful of rice. Pleased with herself, she brought the food to her mouth, carefully putting the spoon inside. Savoring the taste and texture of the rice, she slowly chewed each grain before swallowing. Peering up, she noticed Tae Won smiling down upon her; pleased with her accomplishment. His gaze caused her face to heat up; her head quickly craning downwards, so her line of vision met the rice bowl rather than his eyes.

 

His smile always made her heart flutter - and he only ever smiled for her.

 

It had been almost two weeks since that night. She was unconscious the first four days then spent the rest of her time regaining her strength. It wasn't until recently that she had been able to eat solid foods - let alone feed herself. This caused her to feel so helpless and terrible towards Tae Won who had to care for the 27 year-old like she was a toddler. He even brought her some of his clothes for her to wear so she would feel more comfortable and wouldn't have to continue wearing that ugly hospital gown. Of course they were way too big for her, but she welcomed the feel of the cotton on her skin; the warmth of the plaid fleece pants and the scent - his scent - that wafted off the material with each movement.

 

They made her feel alive, a feeling she hadn't felt in over a year.

 

She was a lot worse off than she realized. The doctor told her she was malnourished resulting in her being extremely underweight for someone her height and age. For the first week, she was fed through a tube and was forbidden to move around a lot. She had to have help showering and using the restroom - acts that were so humiliating. They had put her left arm in a sling so she wouldn't be able to use it as to not open her wound.

 

Even though she was able to feed herself, she knew it would take her hours to continue on like this, and she personally didn't want to eat cold food. So, she swallowed her pride and gently slid the spoon back to Tae Won. Shocked, he looked down at the spoon and up to her.

 

“Are you going to let me take care of you now?”

 

Not making eye contact with him, she nodded. The two remained silent as she allowed Tae Won to finish feeding her and once she was done, gently wipe her mouth and take the tray of food to the nearby dresser so the nurse could dispose of it later. Rei Jang leaned back, relishing the feeling of having a full stomach as Tae Won returned to his place in the recliner. She couldn't understand how he managed to sit, and even sleep, in that chair for almost two weeks - never once complaining about being uncomfortable.

 

To be honest, she still didn't understand why he was doing all of this for her. He didn't owe her anything, he wasn't indebted to her. If anything she was indebted to him for saving her life.

 

Turning her head, she admired the window-framed sunset; kneading the quilted blanket in between her fingers.

Tae Won followed her gaze and watched the setting ball of fire with her.

 

He'd like to do this with her for real one day. Just the two of them, nestled on a blanket with her in his arms. She'd lean back against him and he'd hold her tighter as the two of them watch the sun sink below the horizon. As night fell over them, the two would sit there, gazing up at the sky as they admired all of the stars that filled the sky.

 

Just as the sun disappeared out of sight, a nurse walked in to do her nightly check on Rei Jang; snapping Tae Won out of his thoughts. Why was he even thinking these things? He just met this girl, let alone knew nothing about her other than her name. There's no way he could have feelings for her.

 

Right?

 

Little did he know, Rei Jang had also been asking herself the same exact question for a couple of days now. However, neither one of them would admit the truth to themselves.

 

Tae Won shook the thought from his mind as he straightened up and closely watched the nurse check on her. He never trusted the medical staff from the moment he brought her here. Then again, his bias could've stemmed from the preventable death of his parents. Doctors had performed a few tests on them, prescribed them some medication, and sent them on their way. Little did the doctor realize they both had a fatal case of pneumonia which resulted in both of his parents’ untimely deaths. He had to bury his mother and father all due to the medical staff being “too busy” with supposed sicklier patients.

 

Tae Won was advised to file a lawsuit, but he decided against it. It wasn't money or any other sort of compensation he desired; he just wanted his parents back, but they'd never return. Their deaths were something he'd never accept.

 

After taking a few notes, the nurse smiled at the frail female before hanging the chart at the end of her bed.

 

“You seem to be making a faster recovery than we anticipated. You've got a strong will and it must also be thanks to this young man. You'll get to go home before you know it.”

 

Both Rei Jang and Tae Won cringed at the “strong will” remark. There's just some things people like Rei were tired of hearing, and that was one of them. She didn't exactly have a strong will to live. If she had, she never would've ended up here. At the same time, she never would've met Tae Won, either.

 

Fate wasn't something she believed in, but this incident made her question everything she had ever believed.

 

There was just one issue: She didn't have a place to go home to. What little belongings she had she placed in a nearby storage unit that she paid a couple months in advance for until the time came when the storage unit’s owner would contact her aunt she wasn't even close to, like she instructed him to do, to come collect her belongings and do with them what she wished. Rei even went as far as informing her landlady that she would be leaving at the end of this month; returning the apartment key.

 

Although he had never asked, Tae Won had wondered if she was homeless.

 

Does she have a home to go to? Does she really not have a friend or relative to go to in time of need? Surely she must have a place to go. Then again, she did try to end her life, so she might've given that all up. After all, she didn't think she'd still be alive.

 

These thoughts swarmed in his head like angry bees attacking his brain. Sighing, he slouched down in the recliner; his stomach dropping. If it hadn't been for him, her plan would have succeeded. Momentarily he squeezed his eyes shut; forcing the horrible idea of her not breathing out of his mind.

 

Tae Won watched as the nurse left, leaving the two alone in deafening silence. Swallowing hard, Tae Won, avoiding all eye contact, softly asked, “Once you're out of here, do you have somewhere to stay?”

 

Rei Jang stiffened. She didn't think he would ever ask her that and to be honest, she wasn't sure whether to lie or tell him the truth. After a moment, she cleared her throat - deciding it'd be best to tell him the truth.

 

Shaking her head, she softly answered him, “No, I don't. I gave up my apartment just before --- that night. And what little belongings I have are in a storage unit nearby my old apartment.”

 

“So where will you go when you’re discharged?” Tae Won asked, frowning slightly.

 

His mind began running a mile a minute. There was no way he was going to let her end up on the streets; she's gone through enough, but what could he do? His friends were busy with their own lives and his family, well, he has none.

 

Contemplating for a moment, he nodded his head; knowing there was only one option.

 

He already knew how she would react and what she would say, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He swore he would take care of her no matter what the moment she agreed to him announcing himself as her guardian.

 

Clearing his throat, he looked the dark haired female in the eyes before stating, “I have an idea. I have an extra room in my apartment. It's small, but homey and surprisingly spacious. Lots of privacy, too.”

 

Anxiously, he shifted in his seat as he continued, “I know we're still strangers, but I promise you I'm harmless and would continue to take care of you and provide for you like a guardian does. When you're healed and ready, I can help you look for work and after awhile, if you'd like, a place of your own. I'll take care of everything so you don't have to worry about payments or anything of that nature. All I ask is that you remain by my side, be my friend, and take care of yourself.”

 

Suddenly, he felt flustered as his face tinged a bright red, “What I'm trying to say is: Would you like to live with me?”

 

Rei Jang's mind was spinning. Did he really just ask her that?! She wasn't sure what to say, she couldn't even get her thoughts in line. What was she supposed to do? Here, this boy, was offering her a place to live - a home - without wanting anything in return other than her friendship, safety, and well being.

 

Does she try to get her apartment back and risk ending up on the streets, or does she take up this boys offer and not have to worry about a thing? This stranger who not only saved her life, but also became her guardian, protected her, nursed her back to health.

 

Most people would say the choice is easy, but for Rei Jang it wasn't. She knew she had to make a decision; he was waiting for her answer.

 

Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked back at him. Staring into his deep brown eyes, she took a shaky breath, “I choose to...”

 

 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean you already rented it out?” Rei Jang whined, her mouth falling open slightly as she stood in front of her now former landlady.

“I’m sorry dear. You gave me that note and the key so I figured you wouldn’t be returning.” The small elderly woman frowned, a sympathetic expression lingered on her face. 

“You don’t have anything else available by chance?” Rei asked hoping that she would still have a chance. She was given a second chance at life, she didn’t want to fail already. 

It’s been three days since she was released from the hospital. Tae Won had booked her a room at a nearby hotel since she refused to stay at his place and it’s not like she has anywhere else to go. She no longer has friends, and she doesn’t have any family. She truly is alone. 

“No I don’t, yours was the last one. I truly am sorry. I hope you find something soon.” The landlady patted Rei Jang’s hands before turning on her heels and going back inside her house.

Lowering her head Rei Jang buried her face in her hands, tears stung her eyes as they flowed freely down her cheeks. What was she to do now? She had no money, no food, no clothes, no home, nothing. She truly was a failure. In her mind she cursed herself for leaving the alley and running into Tae Won. Her shoulders violently shaking as she silently sobs.

Tae Won stood there in fear and sorrow. He didn’t know whether to hold her, rub her back or just leave her be. He didn’t want to leave her alone but he wasn’t sure how she would handle physical touch. He was worried as to what she would do now. He couldn’t allow her to end back up on the streets but he wasn’t going to force her to stay with him.

“Come on, let’s at least get you something to eat and we can search online.” Tae Won said softly.

Rei nodded obediently and followed silently behind him, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. She knew she was indebted to Tae Won for saving her life despite what he said but she couldn’t burden him by living in his place as well. She had already inconvenienced him enough. He constantly was buying her food and ensuring she had a place to stay. Arriving at the nearby cafe the two were ushered to a small table in the back of the restaurant. Rei noticed the waiter was looking at her rather unsightly appearance, he probably thought she was some bum that Tae Won decided to feed before sending her back out onto the streets - which she feared he would do. After all everyone abandoned her eventually so it was only a matter of time before he did as well.

She was wearing one of Tae Won’t black oversized sweaters and old pair of black sweatpants - she was so thankful for the drawstring otherwise there’s no way these would stay up on her. Picking up the menu Tae Won browsed the various soup and sandwich combos. Following suite Rei settled on a turkey sandwich and a bowl of chicken noodle soup, Tae Won ordering a roast beef and swiss cheese panini and a bowl of cheddar broccoli soup. After ordering the waiter took the menus and scurried off to the kitchen to pass on the order onto the cook. 

Pulling out his phone Tae Won starts to look up apartments and studios for rent in the area. Deep down he wished that she would just agree to live with him but he would at least find somewhere close to his place. She did promise to stay in touch with him after she got out after all. That was the only thing he asked for as payment for saving her life, nothing more. Rei sat across from Tae Won nervously playing with the hem of the sweater as she watched his eyes dart from one apartment to another. She once again felt bad for him doing this for her. 

After what seemed like forever, the agonizing silence between the two of them eating away at Rei, the waiter returned with their order. Placing the food down in front of them the waiter asked if there was anything else he could get the two of you but Tae Won smiled politely at him and declined the offer. Tae Won had actually been unsuccessful in finding any available apartments or studios. Picking up the spoon Rei shoveled the contents of the bowl, inhaling the scent of the chicken and vegetables as the spoon makes its way closer to her nostrils, before shoving the food in her mouth. It had been ages since she had a decent meal. Yelping Rei quickly reaches for the nearby glass of water, gulping down the cool liquid as it soothes her now scorched tongue. Tae Won glanced up at her, quickly setting down his sandwich before grabbing some napkins for her. Extending his hand he watches her in concern. 

“Are you alright?” He asked as she gently took the napkins from him, dabbing off the soup that had escaped her lips and trickled down her chin. 

“ Yeah I’m okay.” Nodding she scooped another spoonful, this time blowing carefully on the hot liquid. She felt so embarrassed. She knew it was going to be hot, but she was so hungry. She felt like such a child, who was about to get scolded by their mother. But Tae Won never said a thing. Instead he smiled at her sweetly before going back to his half eaten sandwich. Rei’s cheeks became hot as she quickly averted her eyes, focusing only on the food in front of her.

When the two finished eating Tae Won stood up and made his way to the front counter to pay for their meal. Thanking the cashier he looked back in Rei Jang’s direction to see her slowly walking up beside him, she reminded him of a lost puppy - unsure of where to go or if she should stay but knowing full well she had nowhere else to go. She was quite shy and would avoid eye contact with him as much as possible. It was rather adorable to him but it also made his heart ache because he knew she was broken and he wanted nothing than to be the one to make her whole again, to make her smile. 

Back outside the two stood by one another as Tae Won inputted the directions for the hotel Rei was staying at into his phone’s GPS before they silently started walking, the only sound was the voice on his phone directing them which way to go through the phones speakers. Standing outside the hotel Tae Won turned off his GPS and shoved his phone in his pocket. His mind once again pleaded with her to say she’ll stay with him at his place. But he knew her answer even if she never said it out loud. He was a stranger to her still after all, despite saving her life and then caring for her in the hospital, despite announcing himself as her guardian. 

“Be sure to change your bandages again tonight and don’t stay up too late.” Tae Won said not looking at her but up at the hotel’s exterior. 

“I will.” She promised him that she would take care of herself. 

Shifting her attention to the front doors, fear started to sink in. She didn’t have a phone or any way to contact him if needed. She didn’t know when she would see him again. Why was she feeling this way? He wasn’t family, he wasn’t even exactly a friend. But he was all she had. Reaching the top of the stair she placed her hand on the door handle, stopping in her tracks as the thought hit her again. He was all she had. Even though he was still a stranger to her he made her feel safe. Like she wasn’t alone in the world. 

Whipping around she watched as he made his way down the street, the distance between them growing with each passing second. His tall, slender frame hunched over slightly as his head hung low. His hands tucked into his pockets, shielding them from the bite of the cold air. It was in that moment that Rei Jang had made up her mind, she knew what she wanted - where she wanted to belong. Racing down the stair she ran as fast as her body would allow her towards the figure dressed in all black as well, ensuring she didn’t trip along the way. 

“Tae Won! Stop!” Rei shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Whipping around at the sudden voice shouting his name like their life depended on it, which it did, he saw Rei running full speed in his direction. Surprise and happiness overcame him, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Stopping before him, she bent over, placing her hands on her knees, as she gasped for air. Her breath becoming visible against the darkness of night. Concerned washed over him immediately after, the doctor had told her not to do anything strenough for the next couple weeks so her body could recover. Gently gripping her shoulders to ensure she didn’t stumble or fall he could feel her small frame shaking under his fingertips. 

“Rei? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Tae Won blurted out as his eyes scanned over her. His eyes never leaving her face as she straightened up, her breathing more even. 

For the first time since the two of them met Rei raised her head locking her eyes with his. She’d never fully seen the color of his eyes, light brown with hints of what looked like green and a yellowish-gold color. Taking a deep breath Rei’s lips parted to ask the question she had been wanting to ask all day.

“T-Tae Won, can I still stay with you?” 

He had not expected this. He was so certain she would never accept his offer. A million thoughts flooded his mind as he stood here speechless, he knew he had to answer her and fast before she changed her mind. Fear crept up into Rei Jang as she stood in front him watching the expressions that flickered across his face. She tried to read the look in his eyes but was unable to make out what he was thinking, so much for the eyes being the window to the soul. He was so unreadable. After what seemed like an eternity Tae Won finally spoke up.

“Is this really want you want? I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Shaking her head Rei cut him off before he could say anything more, “I’m certain now that this is what I want.”

Smiling softly, utter happiness danced across his face, his eyes sparkled from the dim light being emitted by a nearby street lamp. Outstretching his hand towards her he watched as relief and understanding gleamed in her eyes as they shifted between his and his hand. Slipping her hand into his he gently curled his fingers around hers allowing them to rest on the top of her hand, his fully engulfing hers. The warmth from each others skin burned into the other but it was a soothing feeling. 

“Then let’s go home.”


End file.
